


A New Lesson

by Delanoble



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanoble/pseuds/Delanoble
Summary: Talia has given him numerous teachers the past few years. Each one has taught him an important skill. He's not so sure about this new teacher she's suggesting.





	A New Lesson

“You need a teacher”

 

Talia drank her tea while looking at the setting sun. The day had been long and tedious. LexCorp research studies are only as interesting as the individuals themselves. Lex was expecting some interesting updates, but she’d rather climb everest than have to deal with looking at his reflective cueball of a head for another Skype meeting.

 

“Espionage is necessary to gather information, and sometimes you need to get closer to the enemy than you would like.”

 

She did not have time for Jason’s attitude today. She had done her best to keep him busy, but with every tutor she gave him, another middle finger she received in return. Jason was currently picking at his food with his leg noticeably fidgeting beneath the table.

 

“I just don’t even see the purpose of learning this in the first place. Why would I ever have to seduce someone. _How_ could I ever seduce someone? _Look at me_. I’m not Dick Grayson.”

 

“You’ll have an excellent teacher to help you, Mr.King is extremely qualified. You’ll be impressed. You won’t even be able to kill this one.”

 

“Look, I told you before that I have no use for it Talia. I could easily just snoop around and get my information.” Jason put up his hands. “I mean, who else is a better teacher than the Bat himself? Thanks for the food, but I’ll have to pass.”

 

“Come back to me when you change your mind, darling” She says to Jason’s retreating silhouette. He’ll be back tomorrow. She knows it. In the meanwhile, she has a meeting to attend.

 

________________

 

He could only take so long being in his hotel room. It’s 10 o’clock, and he can’t sleep. There is nothing to do besides stare at the painted wall. He could turn on the tv and brush up on his portuguese, but with all the emotions reeling through his head, he knows that nothing will stick.

 

His stomach grumbles, and now he just wants some food. Talia had given him a hefty allowance, so he is definitely going to treat himself today.

 

All the shops are closed, yet the streets are full of people. But Jason doesn’t want to spend time in a crowded restaurant. Right now he’d prefer somewhere more quiet.

 

After walking down through the maze of streets, he finds a small bar packed with people inside. So he sits down on a table outside and orders a beer while he waits for food.

 

While gazing off the distance, someone else approaches him, a handsome man wearing ironed slacks and a black turtleneck that does nothing to hide his well-toned physique. He starts a conversation with Jason in portuguese, and he stupidly doesn’t realize he’s talking to him.

 

“Whu-wait...me? I… you have the wrong person. I…”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to bother you”, he fluidly changes to english, “I just saw you, and had to get to know you. Is this your first time here, in Porto?”

 

Ok Jason, play it cool. Don’t make tall dark and handsome leave you after only an introduction.

 

But it seems like nothing can really make this man go away. He is very insistent and charming. Leaning over and bringing his hands across the table to hold Jason’s hands in his. He isn’t used to this amount of physical affection, but he never knew how much he craved it.

 

They chat and before Jason knows it, they're eating dinner and finishing a pitcher of sangria together. Mr.Handsome tells him about the best places he’d love to show around while Jason is still in Portugal, and just as they are getting to know each other, he invites Jason to his hotel. That smile is irresistible, and Jason ignores his better judgement. What is one fun night, anyways? It’s not like Talia will scold him for doing something for pleasure besides murdering another league member.

 

______________________

 

The night sky is quiet though the streets are far from it. But Jason can only keep his eyes focused on the person in front of him. Now that they are both standing Jason can notice just how big the height difference is between them. He looks like he’d probably match Bruce or maybe even Deathstroke’s height. His muscles are more defined up close, and as corny as it sounds, he would not be surprised if the man was sculpted out of clay. He looks like he could compete with one of the metas or even one super soldier with that kind of body. And yes, maybe Jason has glanced down once or twice to admire his _other_ physical traits, but in all honesty those dress slacks don’t leave anything to the imagination.  

 

They make it to a dark alleyway, and Jason has his eyes alert as always. He wants tonight to be fun with no unnecessary interruptions. only for the stranger to turn around and push Jason against the wall. Jason is taken by surprise and can’t help but let his breath hitch. Now they are much closer, Jason is able to notice just how thick _everything_ of this man is. His thigh gently nudges against Jason’s to let his legs part, and he tilts Jason’s head up so that they are face to face, so close that their noses are almost touching.

 

“I know this is sudden. The hotel is only a few blocks away, but I don’t think I could even wait that long”

 

And Jason is not going to say no. Not when McDreamy is looking at him with those eyes and speaking to him in that voice. If Jason could articulate any words he’d tell him just how open he’s willing to be for anything he wants to do to him.

 

He closes his eyes waiting for those lips to touch his only to be punched square in the face. As he falls down to the floor he realizes just how stupid he was to believe that some random stranger would want to hook up with him. His mannerisms and broken portuguese practically screamed “tourist”. As Jason’s mind fades to black, he can do nothing but hopelessly stare at his backstabbing partner as he grabs his wallet, passport, and hotel keys.

 

____________________________________

 

He wakes up and he feels like shit. On the bright side, at least he was smart enough to not overdrink himself last night. A hangover in this predicament would be the worst thing possible. With no passport or hotel keys, he can only hope that Talia is still in her hotel room right now and not down at the biotech lab screaming at some poor LexCorp lackey for ruining another thousand dollar worth project with their incorrectly calculated concentration values.

 

He knows he looks terrible. He can barely see out of his left eye and can feel a bruise on the right side of his cheek. It’s a good thing barely anyone is out in the streets in the morning because he doesn’t think he would be able to handle onlookers stares reminding him what a shitty night he had.

 

When he enters the hotel lobby, the receptionist gives him an ugly look, but is able to recognize him enough to allow him to go by without calling security. He is not looking forward to the conversation with Talia. That smug face behind her tea cup, telling him in that pretentious voice of hers how “You have so much more to learn, Jason.”

 

The elevator dings, and he enters into the penthouse. The glow of the sunrise shines behind the silhouette of Talia and another figure, a man. A man that looks all too familiar. He is no longer wearing the black turtleneck from yesterday, but a well-tailored business suit with black loafers. Everything about his personality is different. Instead of being casual and laid back, he sits straight up and wears a scowl that looks as if it etched on his face permanently.

 

Talia looks at him with that infuriating smile on her face.

 

“Jason, meet your next tutor. Mr. Tiger King”


End file.
